yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Glitches
The following glitches are present in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel. * Bandit Keith, has an unplayable card in his deck; a level 1 monster with 0 ATK/DEF and no card art. This card disappears from his hand after it is drawn. ** Sometimes the screen will randomly go to a screen where Keith declares the duel a draw. ** When he activates "Gamble", and calls it wrong, you better hope to finish him off that turn, or stop his card with anything you have, because when the game tries to go to his turn, it skips it, which ends the duel, (which it shouldn't, as it should let you start another turn) resulting in a DRAW. * If you have already begun to have the random announcements proclaiming that rare hunters are on the loose and enter one of the tournaments there is a chance that Marik will show up as your random opponent, even if you haven't faced him in the normal storyline. * Fighting Espa Roba the day before a Challenge Cup makes it not happen, for some reason. * If you or your opponent uses Graceful Dice or Skull Dice, the game will likely freeze at the end of the cut scene which rolls the die for these cards' effects. This can be bypassed by holding down the A button to skip the cut scene, however. * If you revive "The Immortal of Thunder" face-down with "Spear Cretin's" effect and your opponent attacks and destroys it you get 3000 Life Points from the Flip Effect and they lose 5000 Life Points when the copy of Immortal is put in their graveyard. (Spear Cretin just creates copies of cards from the graveyards that, once destroyed, end up in the wrong graveyard) * Use Polymerization on a Witch of the Black Forest on the field along with a fusion substitute monster to fuse them into Musician King and trigger the effect of the Witch twice. * When Witch of the Black Forest or Sangan are destroyed via the effect of another card such as Premature Burial or Call of the Haunted, their effects will usually activate twice. * Use Change of Heart twice in one turn, on 2 different monsters that are next to each other. When you end your turn, the first card will return normally, but when the second returns it overlaps the first, never to be seen again anywhere that duel. * Normally Hourglass of Courage has to be face-up on the field for 3 full turns for its double ATK/DEF effect to work, but if you use Call of the Haunted to revive it during your opponent's turn, its effect is applied on your next turn, even though this is only the second turn. * If you have Exodia the Forbidden One or any other Exodia piece on the field and the other pieces in your hand, it is declared a tie. * The spell card Makiu had the following lore: Select either "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" or any Thunder-Type monster. Destroy all opponent's monsters whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the selected card. During this turn, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase. ''The monster card it mentions in the text is supposed to be "Summoned Skull." *If you destroy a monster with Zombyra the Dark and then Zombyra is removed and replaced with another monster, e.g. through the effect of Cyber Jar or Ultimate Offering, the monster newly in the zone formerly occupied by Zombyra will lose 200 ATK points due to Zombyras effect. * If you use Change of Heart on an opponent's monster and have Total Defense Shogun summoned, and when in battle phase attack with Total Defense Shogun first, the controlled monster will not be able to attack. * When a Token is summoned via the effect of Jam Breeding Machine, no opportunity is given to activate cards such as Torrential Tribute in response to the Special Summon. * When you control a face-up Umi and The Legendary Fisherman, for some reason he can be attacked regardless. * If you duel Kaiba and he has Nightmare's Steelcage in play, he may still be able to attack, even though the card's effect prevents attacking from either player. * If you run an Exodia deck, you may end up winning the duel even if you don't have all 5 pieces in your hand. *If you summon Copycat, copy an opponent's monster's ATK/DEF via its effect, then set it face-down with another card such as Magical Hats, then flip it back up you can use its effect a second time to add the ATK/DEF of an opponents monster to the already copied ATK/DEF Copycat originally took. Eg Copycat 'copies' Blue-Eyes White Dragon, 3000ATK, then set Copycat via Magical Hats, then flip up to 'copy' again to have a 6000ATK Copycat on field. *Your opponent can still set Spell and Trap cards after you played Cold Wave. *If you reduce your opponent's life points to zero with an attack from the monster card "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" it will still activate his effect and ask if you wish to remove a monster from play, even though your opponent has already lost the duel. *If your opponent activates "Premature Burial" and you negate it with "Imperial Order" their Premature Burial will remain on the field forever, even though it should be destroyed since it has no equip target. *When the effect of "Destiny Board" activates at the end of each of your opponent's End Phases, the game automatically sets the Spirit Message cards for you, even though you are supposed to select if you want to place one from your hand or deck to the field. *Even though the effect of "Bazoo the Soul-Eater" states you can remove any card(s) from your Graveyard from play (up to 3) to activate its effect, you can only remove Monster Cards. The text is fixed in later games. *Even though "Jinzo" states that no Trap Cards can be activated while it is on the Field, and the game will not prompt you to activate any Trap Cards, you can manually activate Trap Cards on your own turn, such as "Bell of Destruction," though they will still be negated. *Flip Effect Monsters in the game activate from the Graveyard if attacked and destroyed in battle, when in reality they should be activating on the field ''before being sent to the Graveyard. This is fixed in later games. *The card "Messenger of Peace" forces the player to pay 100 Life Points at each standby phase, even though it is supposed to be optional. This is fixed in later games. *Due to a programming error, opponents will never activate the card "Snatch Steal" if they have it in their hand. *The card "Dimensional Warrior" is completely unobtainable in the game other than one copy through the Password feature, or the Gold Millennium Eye pack (which contains every card in the game, but is only available upon beating both targets for target week), making it the hardest card in the game to obtain.